Ichiro Dougo
Ichiro Dougo (道後一六, Dougo Ichiro) is a 1st year high school student. Generally speaking, he's a passionate kind of guy who puts his all into anything he does. Once he decides to do something, he goes about it fiercely until he gets the results he wants. Although he may not be very smart, he makes up for it with his good natureCharacter bio page.. When he makes a pledge with a kiss to Kalulus, he transforms into the Magic Knight of Space, Spazio Kiss. Appearance Ichiro has messy, bright pink hair with rose-red eyes. He wears a page undershirt with his school uniform shirt partially unbuttoned and leaves his blazer completely open. Ichiro also wears a large pin on the right lapel of his blazer. Personality Wearing his heart on his sleeve, he can be seen as Taishi Manza's polar opposite. He is an energetic kind of person who speaks his mind frequently. Although he is a first year student at Binan High School, Ichiro can be incredibly naive. His heart is always in the right place, though, and he can be quite kind. Ichiro is incredibly supportive of his friends and family, although his naivete can cause his support to be helpful, such as cheering for his cousin Maasa landing the lead role in a school play because of his weight and name. Despite the fact that his cousin is a member of Edelstein, he shows no animosity toward him. History He grew up together and attended the same elementary school as his cousin Maasa, who at the time was still called Magozaemon. As a child, Ichiro was incredibly supportive of Maasa, although unbeknownst to him, Maasa didn't want his or anyone else's support. Eventually, Maasa moved away for around four years. When he was still an elementary school student, he made a promise to himself to become more self-aware. When it came time to put something into the time capsule for his class, he wrote a letter explaining that there was a student two years above him who encouraged him to never stop being straightforward and cheerful..That student's gaze was so piercing that Ichiro hoped those eyes would always be on them. He closed the letter naming the student as Nanao. Even years later as a high school student, Ichiro still admires Nanao and the straightforward manner in which he speaks. Ichiro managed to keep his promise in his time capsule letter, having grown to be a little more self-conscious and is better able to read the atmosphere. As a member of Happy Kiss, he is rarely willing to actually fight, preferring Kyoutarou's method of talking down the monsters. However, when it comes to the safety of his friends, Taishi in particular, Ichiro will always rush to their aid. He debates frequently with Taishi over various topics such as whether the Earth Defense Club used to be a real club and whether secret, buried treasure actually exists. Unlike Taishi, Ichiro supports his side of the argument with passion and feelings rather than facts. However, he is not afraid to call out Taishi for moving the goalposts of a debate to suit himself. As one of the younger members of Happy Kiss and due to his naivete, the rest of Happy Kiss teases him relentlessly. Examples include all of Happy Kiss working to open Ichiro's class' time capsule against his will and Nanao flirting with him in order to make Ichiro flustered. Even so, he takes it all the teasing in stride, never getting angry over how he's treated sometimes by the other members of Happy Kiss. Quotes "Let's bring happiness to the universe!" References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magic Knights Category:Defense Club Category:Happy Kiss